Angel or a Devil!
by VampHibari
Summary: Tsuna is a innocent bullied child...well thats what people believed...even hibari but one day he finds tsuna doing WHAT!  1827
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Angel or a Devil?

Summary: Everyone thinks Tsuna who always get bullied but still smiles happily an angel...Everyone thought _"damn he is cute..."_...so did hibari until he saw tsuna and the bullies doing what! 1827 dont miss it!

Hi People its ChocoVamp or Undying here!

These days im very motivated for some idiotic reason so i thought maybe i should put them in action which is what i am doing right now.

Omg i bet no one thought of this awesome story xD

I wonder if this will be good or bad..its up to you guys so review please

also_ italic_ words means thoughts of someone...

tsuna runs in and hibari is chasing Tsuna.

"HIEEE undying-san h-help me!"

Whats wrong? What did hibari do this time?

"Hmph Herbivore i didnt do anything so pass me him."

"N-no you t-tried to r-rape me!" As he hides behind me

"That HERBIVORE IS FULL OF -!" Hibari was shocked but i never knew the reason...

Tsuna was behind me smiling the most devil-like he could do at hibari and made an innocent angel crying face when i looked at him..

"T-that Herbivore...GVE HIM TO ME UNDYING!"

Hibari! dont bully little ones like him..What if you break him..He is very fragile...

"FRAGILE! That herbivore is not fragile!"

Hibari tells me what tsuna did which was unbelievable...

Hibari there is no way that tsuna would try to rape you

"HE DID AND I WAS GONNA KILL HIM UNT-"

No stop whining and go back to your stations..

"Herbivore i will bite you to death later.."

"Kikiki we will see about that.."

Anyways i dont own KHR

REVIEW AND LET THE STORY BEGIN!

It was a same bright morning that everyone liked and hibari liked the quietness until he hears...

"HIEEE dont hit me" It was the always-getting-bullied herbivore.

"Shut up Tsuna and give us your lunch!"

"I-i dont have it"

"Dont lie or we will-!" They all froze and tsuna was swelling up with tears of fear... Hibari was infront of them..

"Herbivores no crownding and no harrassment is allowed in my namimori.. I will bite you herbivores to death"

The bullies ran for their life and only Tsuna was left shivering at the presence of Hibari.

"H-hibari-san please s-spare me i-i will be l-late for c-class"

"hmmm i see no one will wont anyone latebut next time you crowd.. **kamikorosu (I will bite you to death)**

"HIEEE" Tsuna squeeked and ran to class...

While tsuna was shaking in fear in class everyone thought he was cute...That he was like an **Angel**...

Hibari thought he was an angel because he nevers get the bullies back... But it all changes...

After school... Hibari was walking until he heard something...

"P-please spare us it was o-our mistake"

"Kikiki let me punish you guys until you understand once and for all"

There were sound of beating in the gym storage room.

the door was slightly open so hibari peeked and was shocked..

There was tsuna and the bullies...but the bullies were getting hit by tsuna..

"W-we are sorry!"

"Hmph better be sorry for what you did...next timemake a mistake and ill send you all the hell..."

Hibari heard them running out and hid himself

"hmph those idiots thinking bullying me is that easy..sigh..if they are gonna do it at least whatch out for my skin..che shit"

_"He isnt Tsunayoshi is he...Tsunayoshi cant hurt a fly"_

"hmm COME OUT!"

hibari flinched at the screaming of the boy

"I know whoever you are is here...i saw you watching...better come out before i track you down..."

Hibari went silent...

"Not coming out i seee then i shall bring you oout. kikiki..MUKURO help me!" Hibari was shocked it was a devil to an angel voice.

"Kufufu my little tunafish whats wrong.." Suddenly a mist and Mukuro came out.

"W-well someone here saw me dressing...and they wont come out"

Hibari was schocked..._"Is this his acting? He is good" Better get out"_

"For you my little Tsunayoshi i will find that dumb idiot dare to peek at what is mine..."

But before Mukuro did anything Hibari went out by his secret doors inside school which no one knows about.


	2. Chapter 2 Message To Readers

Hi guys its Undying Sensei here and I want to say something to all of you fans of my stories. You see I looked at my mail and there was like 400 (estimated) amounts of fan fiction mail and I was really happy. **However I noticed there were barely any reviews or private messages about anything**.

I know we all never have seen each other (well maybe) but I wish you guys will send messages or reviews to other stories of mine. I really do. I will answer all messages containing any questions through private messaging or in the stories.

I hope to see your messages.


End file.
